Unfinished Business
by Thorn Nix
Summary: What happens when Alex and the droogs meet Eric Draven from The Crow? You'll see...
1. Chapter 1

**A Clockwork Orange/The Crow Fanfiction... two complete opposites from two different films end up clashing in this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This fanfiction comprises characters from two of my personal favorite films, A Clockwork Orange and The Crow. Alex and other A Clockwork Orange characters are, of course, property of Anthony Burgess and any characters from The Crow (Eric and Sarah,ect.) are the creation of (original The Crow comic series writer, from which the movie is based) James O'Barr and not myself. The collaborative idea, plotlines, and all other aspects not tied with A Clockwork Ornage or The Crow are original and entirely my own. I look forward to any constructive criticism or positive comments you, as a reader, might have and I am also open to sugguestions (if I do not wind up using them, I apologize in advance and do not mean anything in not doing so.) May you enjoy this concoction.**

**Ch.1: Unfinished Business**

**It was near dusk when your humble narrator went to gather the droogs and head to the local Korova to grab a moloko before a bit of the old ultra-violence for the evening.**

**Once we had had our beverage, the droogs and I stepped out onto the streets. It was then that your humble narrator, Alex DeLarge announced a new scheme.**

**"O my brothers, it appears to me that we have done our deeds on these same streets a while now... so my fair droogs, I say we shall tottle on to new streets... new streets with fresh devotchkas and many-a-chelloveck."**

**"I say, Alex, there be plenty cutter unstolen here on these same streets." Georgie added.**

**"And I say, I lead and I am searching next town over with you following."**

**Big Ben sounded the start of our journey into unknown territories.**

**It was nearly pitch black and was constantly raining where we went. A horrorshow setting for a night of in-out, in-out it seemed to me.**

**I lowered my derby and the droogs and I went shuffling down the damp sidewalks till' I viddied a blonde little devotchka in fishnets and grunge clothing.**

**Dim, Georgie, Pete and I started her way, then slid behind a nearby brick building. Once the blonde had passed us, I followed her with Georgie right behind me and Pete and Dim trailing after.**

**"got the Nozh?" Georgie whispered as we were stalking.**

**I flashed it, along with a smile. The moon beams reflected off the chrome of the nozh.**

**"O course, my brother. Britvas?" I added.**

**They held up the tools and shined them.**

**After about ten minutes of trailing this devotchka, she stopped at the door of a run-down slum of an apartment and opened.**

**When she walked in, I noticed it was dark and there seemed to be nobody in sight.**

**Jackpot.**

**"This'll be horrorshow, boys." came the whisper of your humble narrator.**

**Before she could close the door behind her, I snatched up that little blonde and threw her on the sofa.**

**She screamed and when she did, Pete covered her rot and tied her at the wrists. Dim brought out his britva for scare-tactic and teased her while Georgie and I made moves.**

**"Ya' like it, dontcha'?" I said as I thrusted my groin onto her.**

**Her muffled screams urged me, beckoned me to go further.**

**I glanced out the small window at the peircing rain and chuckled.**

**"I'm singin' in the rain...just singin' in the rain...what a wonderful feeling..." I sang, moving myself to match its rythym. "I'm happy again..."**

**My hands slid to the lining of her skirt and the tears fell and the muffled screams fought harder to break free of their entrapment.**

**The in-out, in-out was interrupted before its course though. I had yet to get into it with the devotchka before a mime-looking chelloveck came striding in with multiple witicisms and sarcastic shots.**

**I eased off the blonde. Pete, Georgie and Dim lifted her from the sofa by waist and shoulders and held her, following me closely until reaching the comfortable distance of ten feet from the scene I was to conduct.**

**"O my brothers... I seem to viddy a solitary chelloveck... attempting to cease our night of ultra-violence."**

**Chuckles followed this remark.**

**"Your brothers? Quite the dysfunctional family..."**

**This remark, of course, hadn't shaken me. I simply laughed and drew my nozh from my pocket. Georgie and Dim pulled out britvas to accompany my threat while Pete held the devotchka back by her shoulders.**

**"You move... you're dead..." Dim whispered threateningly.**

**"And I say... I'm dead... and I move..." The clown retorted.**

**The painted-faced chelloveck took a step towards me.**

**This odd bit of, what I considered to be, mockery wasn't to be taken, so, I lunged forward, plunging my nozh into his heart.**

**He gasped, began to collapse, straightened...running a hand across his bloodied chest.**

**The wound vanished.**

**This sudden turn of events left me, for once, out of ideas.**

**"What be you? A magician?"**

**"I am but man. I am Eric Draven, and Sarah is a friend of mine."**

**"You just wait," Georgie threatened, "one day we'll give you a tolchok to stop your breath... you won't be the hero then..."**

**With that statement, we left... our first night of unfinished business.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2:Return Visit**

**It would be another month before I figured I was ready to finish the encounter withthat blonde devotchka next town over and finally have my in-out,in-out session with her... but, I knew I had to get to the clown first.**

**"Georgie, Pete, Dim..."**

**Their gullivers turned my way.**

**"We're going back...we're nailing that devotchka in the neighboring city if I have to kill a clown in order to do so."**

**"You went a month without thinkin' about it,why--" Georgie started.**

**"I never stopped thinkin'... you can't leave business unfinished...we're going..."**

**"When?" Pete asked.**

**"When Big Ben sounds six times we head to Korova milkbar. When we finish off our moloko, we prepare to finish off our dear friend we met a month from today."**

**I smirked, patting my pocket that held my nozh, my britva and a bit o cutter.**

**When the sky had begun dimming and Big Ben was about to sound six times, as planned, I went to gather my brothers to execute my plan.**

**One by one the moloko was dispensed from the coin-operated mannequins. Our countenances became more vacant and expressionless with each swig, sip, swallow.**

**Once again we set off by foot down dark streets with elongated shadows before us until entering the next city over.**

**The sidewalks were still damp, it was still raining and all was still dark and murky... just as before. A horrorshow setting for a night of in-out, in-out.**

**I had one goal in mind. Finish the job.**

**Wandering, I seeked the door to the slum of an apartment... her apartment...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Ultra-Violence Attempt Two

You don't give a shit about me, do you Darla?" came a voice through the wooden door.

"O my brothers..." your humble narrator proclaimed with a smile. "She's not alone tonight, you ready?"

Dim, Georgie, Pete and I hid behind the stair opposite the devotchka's door and when the knob turned and an older version of the blonde stepped a foot out, we hurried towards her and pushed her back into the apartment. The young devotchka tried to scurry out of the room, so I went after her as Pete, Georgie and Dim were preoccupied with (what I assumed was) the mother of the devotchka.

I snatched up the young blonde and threw her over my shoulder. She kicked and took shots at my back.

"You remember _this?_" I said, throwing her on the sofa beside the other.

Before the devotchka's answer came, Georgie shoved a white sock in her rot and taped it shut.

"You want sex, is that it?" the other blonde shouted. "Darla gives for free..."

The droogs and I laughed.

"The give..." Georgie remarked, amused, hoisting her from the sofa hurriedly and taking off with her.

"Leave them alone..." came a deep, serious tone.

"Still painted up for Halloween, I see..." I chuckled. "Hey, look here, it's our long lost friend!"

I began making my way towards the chelloveck with a devious grin upon the face of my gulliver.

Nonchalantly, your narrator asks "What took you so long?"

I had an idea. If I could somehow get him deep in conversation or get him to monologue, I could then signal behind my back for Pete and Dim to sneak up behind him.

The devotchka was well tied up and turned away from the clown and me, so no trouble there.

"Why does she mean so much to you?" interrogates Alex DeLarge, cooly.

"Nevermind that... let her alone."

"If I find out why... perhaps I might set her and the old blonde free..." Your clever narrator says, signaling the droogs from behind his back.

"You don't have to. I'll save her... I'm invincible." He retorted, attempting a shot at my chest.

Dim knowcked him out with an end table, which bought a sliver of time for Alex DeLarge to mess with the devotchka while Dim and Pete hold off the talking mime...

Or so I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: The Crow

Your humble narrator was making his way toward the turned-away body of the captured devotchka. Inches away from her... I lifted a hand to caress her tear-streaked cheek.

"We meet again, blondie."

The minute my hand was about to reach her face and the words had left my lips, there came a scream...

An ebonous crow had swept in and was attacking Pete and Dim, thrusting itself at them with rapidly flapping wings and scratching at them with his beak and claws..

The painted chelloveck lifted the broken end table from himself and as he stood, the crow ceased its attacks against the fellow droogs and glided towards the clown and perched itself upon his shoulder.

"What is this, nature boy?" I said, closing in on him.

"Using my higher intellect, I would suppose it is a crow." He answered smartly.

I pulled my nozh, once again, from my pocket.

Georgie entered the scene from the door in the nearby hall with half his apparel gone from him.

"What are you doing? You know this chelloveck isn't known to die nor even _hurt..._ have you gone positively _mad?!_" Georgie exclaimed.

I smirked.

Wouldn't you know that your humble narrator had set his eyes on a new victim? Staring into the small, black eyes of the ominous black crow a whisper escapes his lips...

"Hey birdie..."

The crow flew at my gulliver and I waved my chrome tool about, aiming for the enraged bird.

The chelloveck launched at me and I jumped, stabbing my nozh into the crow's wing.

I released the nozh and it, along with the crow, fell to the ground.

The mime shouted and pulled the nozh from the crow's wing and went to aim for my throat... but stopped...


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Cleansing

He stood staring for a brief, akward moment and an odd sensation stirred in your humble narrator.

"You know those things are bad for you..." He stated.

Alex DeLarge stood and stared dazily, confused...

"You know what I'm talking about... the drugs..." The chelloveck said, taking a step closer.

Suddenly, the rot of your humble narrator was emitting a thin liquid substance. As the liquid slowly drained from my rot, my gulliver began feeling lighter and some odd awakening happened it seemed.

I assume the liquid was the mixture contained in the moloko the droogs and I drank before a bit of the old ultra-violence each night.

The oddly appareled chelloveck reached into my pocket and pulled out my britva. Rather than slicing my throat, he threw both the nozh and the britva out into the peircing rain.

Coming here, I had thought the rain in this town would never cease... but for a brief moment the rain slowed and the sky cleared with only rain in the distance to be seen.

The droogs stood with more vacant expressions upon their gullivers than when they had first drunk a moloko.

Words your humble narrator, Alex DeLarge thought would never surpass even thoughts, left his lips in that momentary lapse of normality.

"Untie the girl... bring Darla back in here..."

"What's gotten into you, Alex? I wasn't DONE!" Georgie exclaimed, frustrated.

"We're ALL done..." Alex said rationally and walked over to the devotchka huddled in the corner. "You have a whole life ahead of you... as do I..."

It was then that your narrator faced against foul deeds without side-effects and hopefully without falling submissive to dangerous urges. There was still the slightest thought of doing wrong... some place inside still wanted to finish the crime.

I still thought about doing what I had come to this place for... but I walked out without looking to see if the droogs had followed and without facing my temptation. Never again did Alex want to see the devotchka's apartment.

Closing Note: The story will not end here, though it seems that it does. Due to a good bit of advice from a fan, I will be sure that chapter 6 is much longer than the previous 5.

As always I appreciate the compliments and would appreciate constructive criticism in an effort to improve myself as a writer. It is your comments that keep me going.

Sincerely,

Thorn


End file.
